High Tension
by Vers339
Summary: The two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail have been overly tense around each other as of late. The reason? It can only be found in a lemon, of course! GajeelxNatsu


**Hey, this is my first posted fanfic, and it's full of lemon. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Back off Scrap Brain!"

"Come on Salamander, can't take the heat?"

The rest of the guild groaned as Natsu and Gajeel got into yet another fight. The tension between the two males had been on an all-time high as of late, but nobody could guess why. It didn't take anything more than for them to be in the same room before a fight broke out between the dragon slayers.

Natsu got in the last good punch before the two fell apart, their breathing uneven, heartbeats erratic. With a growl of anger, the pinkette left the guild, shouting out that he would return in a couple days. Happy tried to follow him, but Natsu told him this would be a solo mission.

"Gajeel," Levy popped up beside her best friend, "Do you know why you and Natsu are fighting so often?"

The black-haired man turned to look at the girl with narrowed eyes. "And if I didn't?"

"I think I have the solution," Levy explained, "See, I was reading up on dragons since I figured it probably had to do something with both of your guys' magic. Apparently, this is around the time that dragons look for mates. It was written that if both recognize the other's power, they become likes magnets to each other. The more resisting you do, the worse it will become.

"Basically, you and Natsu have two choices: to become lifelong mates or stay away from each other over the next few months."

Gajeel grinned from ear to ear as he started toward the entrance to the guild. "Where did Natsu say he was going again?"

~Fairy Tail~

It had been over a day of tracking before Gajeel found him. He was enjoying the soothing blue that stretched out from a waterfall, floating on his back in the water. The only thing on him was a pair of boxers and his scarf. The pink hair had darkened to a faded red, but it still spiked perfectly.

Smelling iron, Natsu looked up. Black clashed with red as their eyes connected, and the pull both males felt was instant. Gajeel took a step toward the pond, raking his eyes along the fire mage's taunt form. Natsu was out of the lake before he knew it, and hurried to stand before Gajeel, not caring that he was lacking most of his clothes.

"Gajeel," Natsu whispered the name wantonly before controlling himself, "You need to get away from me, Metal head. I don't know if I can control myself."

"You've never had control," Gajeel replied with a smirk before closing the distance.

Lips on lips. Hands running everywhere, searching for uncovered skin. Moans and mewls, groans and purrs. It was a mess of need and lust, bubbling over until nothing mattered but touching each other.

The two fought for dominance with their tongues, creating an elaborate dance in Natsu's mouth. The iron dragon slayer came out the winner when he tweaked one of the pinkette's nipples, causing him to gasp. With a grin only Gajeel could master, he slid down to Natsu's chest, watching as the two buds perked.

"You cheated!" Natsu panted out, but there was no weight in his words.

The fire mage's breathing hitched when Gajeel latched onto one of his nipples and swirled around it with his tongue. Arching his back, Natsu gave a long moan when it was lightly bit. The left nipple became the center of attention as Gajeel lapped at it, but grasped the other nipple between two fingers to make sure it wouldn't be forgotten.

By this time Natsu felt like a sauna, the heat centered in his groin. Every touch Gajeel made was a new sensation filled with pleasure. It all felt so good he almost couldn't stand it when a wandering hand reached below his boxers and grasped his hardened member. A cry left his lips as his nails dug into Gajeel's back, raking across the tan skin as his new lover began to stroke him.

"More, more, more," Natsu begged.

"Trash, this still isn't enough?" Gajeel teased with a small "Ge-he".

"I want to," the pinkette paused before continuing in a fierce tone, "Feel you. Against me. Inside me."

How could Gajeel deny him that? Stripping himself of all his clothes and Natsu of his boxers (he left the scarf in place); he pushed the smaller male to the ground and climbed on top of him. Their erections pressed together, the two dragon slayers met in a steamy kiss full of tongue and desire.

Gajeel could have lived in that moment for eternity, but knew there was something better in store. Sliding back so he was rubbing his cock against Natsu's bare ass, he forcefully stuck four fingers into the fire mage's mouth. Natsu sucked on them as if his life depended on it, tongue swirling around each digit seductively.

Getting impatient, the raven-haired man removed the fingers from Natsu's mouth and inserted one _elsewhere_. He pushed it deeply in and out, waiting for Natsu's nod before adding a second finger. This one brought mild pain, but the pink-haired boy ignored it and focused on giving himself pleasure by stroking his own erection. Gajeel noticed this and swatted his hand away, letting his mouth take over.

When the man suddenly deep throated him, Natsu didn't even notice the third and fourth finger that joined the first two. Gajeel hummed approvingly when the fire mage started mewling, which got him a surprised shout in return. Giving one last lick to the tip of Natsu's erection, Gajeel deemed him stretched enough.

"Suck me," Gajeel ordered, and Natsu complied easily.

Getting on his knees, the fire mage took Gajeel into his mouth hungrily. He hummed as he bopped up and down the length, slicking it with his saliva. He nibbled on the tip and teased the slit with his tongue before deep throating him once more.

Resisting the urge to just grab him by the hair and fuck his mouth, Gajeel moved Natsu so he was once again lying on his back. Positioning himself at Natsu's entrance, Gajeel pushed all the way in to the hilt without warning the uke. The smaller male's mouth opened in a silent scream as his back arched painfully. If he wasn't as strong as he was, Natsu was sure that Gajeel's length would have ripped him apart.

"It's okay," Gajeel whispered soothingly, licking Natsu's bottom lip, "Soon the only thing you'll be able to do is scream my name."

The iron dragon slayer waited for Natsu's signal, and the one he got wasn't what he expected. Using his nimble fingers, Natsu slipped off his scarf and threw it towards the rest of their clothes. Tilting his head just right, the fire mage exposed his neck to Gajeel. Submission. Something instinctive in Gajeel took over at the sight of a submissive Natsu, and he started thrusting inside of his mate brutally.

"R-Right there!" Natsu cried as Gajeel hit his prostate.

Making sure to hit that spot every time, the black-haired man groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climaxing. Natsu was just so tight around him, sucking him in every time he started to pull out. Every time he thrust in, Gajeel became more and more addicted to the feeling of the pinkette underneath him.

Grasping Natsu's erection tightly, Gajeel began to pump him almost aggressively, Natsu's moaning turned into shouts of nonsense at the addition of pleasure. A swipe on his slit had him cumming all over Gajeel's and his stomachs with a loud, primitive scream.

Natsu's inner walls clenched sporadically around the pulsing erection inside of him, in turn pulling Gajeel over the edge with him. Biting into Natsu's neck until he tasted blood, Gajeel marked the fire mage as his as he rode out his high, pumping all that he had into the pinkette. When he pulled out, a small sigh fell from the fire mage's swollen lips.

"That was…amazing," Natsu said simply, crawling onto Gajeel and resting there, "This was a one-time thing for you though, right?"

Gajeel glared at the smaller male. "I'm not that shallow Salamander. I knew of the consequences when I chose to come out here and find you."

The words were enough for Natsu who instantly fell into a deep sleep, with Gajeel following soon after.

~Fairy Tail~

"Oi, we're in public!"

"Don't tell me you care about that now, Salamander, when you enjoyed it so much yesterday out behind the—"

"SHUT UP!"

The rest of the guild groaned as Gajeel pressed Natsu against the nearest wall. The tension between the two males had been on an all-time high as of late, and everybody could guess why. It didn't take anything more than for them to be in the same room before they were crawling all over each other and talking dirty. Honestly, the guild members weren't sure if they preferred this to the brawls that had been happening before, but at least this would only last until mating season ended.

Right?


End file.
